The present invention relates to pliers and, more particularly, to pliers used to separate wet osmosis membranes.
Reverse osmosis (RO) is a water purification technology that uses a semipermeable membrane to remove ions, molecules, and larger particles from drinking water. The membrane assembly consists of a pressure vessel with a membrane that allows feedwater to be pressed against it. The membrane must be strong enough to withstand whatever pressure is applied against it. Reverse osmosis membranes are made in a variety of configurations, with the two most common configurations being spiral-wound and hollow-fiber.
The reverse osmosis membranes are pulled apart and separated from coupling O-rings when repaired or replaced. Separating wet osmosis membranes is challenging.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that separates wet osmosis membranes.